What if what we think happen,Didn't really happen
by DarkMoon2222
Summary: The title kinda says it all. What if what we saw in the movie was just a trick of the minds. They Hector didn't die just faked it to trick Agamemnon. And Achilles didn't die tricking everyone including Briseis was the only way to save her. Follow us on this journey to see what it would be like. Will be rated M for future chapters


To my faithful readers. This story has been bugging me for almost 2 years now to write. Some had been Betaed some not. Please excuse an grammar issues they will be fixed shortly but I wanted to share my new story. Please feel free to PM me or leave a review of what you think.

******Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Adèle Geras the author of Troy, and to the screenwriters of the movie. *********

* * *

It wasn't quite dark outside when Briseis awoke. As she stretched, she lay there, thinking about the last few months. Although she was happy to be back in Troy, she was also sad due to all the memories that came with being here again. There was sadness in her hometown that she would never forget. After shedding a few silent tears, she climbed out of bed slowly. Grabbing her light weight, green robe, she wrapped herself in it and walked gracefully to her balcony. Looking at the stars that still shown in the early dawn, Briseis sent a prayer to Apollo, the God of the Sun.

"Mighty Apollo, if it be your will, please bless this coming day and I thank you for not losing faith in me."

As she finished her prayer, the sun started to slightly peak out from behind the few soft clouds in the sky, making the stars fade away. She felt warmth spread through her. A feeling she knew only meant that Apollo had heard her prayer and blessed it. She stood on her balcony, appreciating the splendid morning for a few moments before deciding that she should probably prepare herself for the day ahead of her. Taking one last look at the stunning sun, she returned to her chambers to clothe herself. She found a black dress with gold embellishments among her attire and decided that it was as good as any other. Carefully she slipped it on her door slowly opened and a young teenager quietly slipped into her room.

"My Lady, you have awaken early today. Is everything alright?" the young girl asked

"Everything is all right, Chloe. I had a hard time sleeping and determined I would get an early start today. How are you on this fine morning?" Briseis asked smiling at her lady-in-waiting.

"I slept decently, thank you for asking," Chloe smiled as she moved behind Briseis and started to brush her hair. "How would you like your hair styled today?"

"Just a simple braid would suffice," she replied softly.

Chloe continued to brush Briseis' hair to ensure that there were no tangles present before placing the brush down and gathering her hair in her petite hands. Only then did she start to fix a simple, but elegant Greek braid. As she did, added some blackberry Vinca flowers into the braids. Adding them in as she did the braid insured that they wouldn't come out of place, but also made it look like a hairstyle that a princess should wear. Once done she was done, she asked Briseis for permission to be dismissed to continue her chores to which Briseis allowed.

Chloe left as silently as she arrived, leaving Briseis in her chambers alone once more. Briseis silently pulled out her jewelry to adorn herself. Picking up her simplier gold earrings, she put them in, wanting to go with something simple today. They were were round with a gold, half circle connecting to the bottom. Under that was gold chains that drooped with moonstone drops on the ends of them. As soon as she made sure those were on securely, she picked up her armlet and studied it for a slight moment. It also held moonstones on it, but also held a few small rubies in it. The rest of it was swirls and other details that made the gems stand out. Slipping it up her arm, she made sure it was in place before moving to the last thing she would be last item was the seashell necklace Achilles had given her that belonged to Patroclus. She stared at it for a moment before reaching up and putting the necklace on. As she did so, all the memories of her time with Achilles came flooding back to her. The time with him in his tent, walking on the beach, the talks with Odysseus, and so much more. Oh how she missed him. She was happy to know he had not really killed her cousin, Hector. But he had paid the price for loving her and attacking the city. Sure he saved her once again from Agamemnon, but Paris hated Achilles. Still does, though had Paris not stolen Helen from her home, none of this would matter. She still fought Paris about that. Hector understood some of where she was coming from, but other times he didn't.

Wiping a few, silent tears from her eyes, she arose from her seat and headed down to join her family for breakfast. As she entered the room she saw Hector, Andromache, his wife and Astyanax his son at one end of the table, Paris and Helen next to them and Priam at the head of the table. Hector saw her first and smiled at her. There was a seat next to Hector and his Father. She smiled and sat next to Hector. Like he knew she would not want to be near Paris if she could help it. She sat next to him and smiled at Hector and his little family. She still wondered if she would ever be that happy. She put some fruit on her plate. As she began to eat she played with her necklace, a slow smile began to come upon her face.

"Must you where that? We all know why and how you got it. It is really disgusting to see it, aseptically when you smile like that" Paris said seeing his cousin playing with the seashell necklace.

" Must you be so crude so early in the morning Paris. I have never said anything about the things or people you spend your time with. So please mind your own business Paris. Because you know nothing that you talk of." Briseis said hoping he would drop it, but had a feeling he wouldn't. She knew something that would shut him up but really didn't want to say it in front of her Uncle. Only 3 people knew about it.

"Oh I don't do I. Then please tell me dear cousin." Paris said to Briseis.

"That is enough Paris I have told you many times to leave Briseis alone about her time in the camp." Priam told his youngest son with a disappointed look apoun his face.

" No Uncle he needs to know one thing then I will never speak to him again until he learns to leave things alone. Yes he was cruel and vital on the battle field. But when it came to women he was kind and gentle. He also saved me from being RAPED! SO before you try and judge him know your facts Paris. " Briseis told Paris, Then turned to her Uncle. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this Uncle but I though he should know before he fully judged Achilles" Briseis said walking from the room and to the gardens to calm down.

Paris and Helen just sat there in shock. Helen had known what it was like to be raped, Her old husband had done it to her so many times to count. Paris was in shock, wondering if he should believe her or not. He hated Achilles for what he brought to his family, nothing but sadness.

Priam was somewhat upset about what Briseis had yelled at Paris. His worst fears had been confirmed. Once Briseis left, Priam turned to Paris with fire in his eyes.

" Son I have told you many of times to leave the topic of Achilles ALONE! She has to feel like she can come to us about him and her time in the camps without being judged for what happen, what almost happen and how she feels, but with you saying the things you have been saying do not help her. It will only make her stay closed about everything that has happen. I know she has talked to Andromache and Hector some. Me very little just that she was safe within Achilles's camp and Lord Odysseus's as well. I do not know much about Achilles but I do know of Odysseus, and he is gentlemen off the battle field and even on at times. If you remember he stopped fight when he saw it wasn't Achilles fighting your brother. So if I were you I would back off Briseis and let her be how she is, before we lose her again and this time for real." Priam said standing and leaving the Great Hall.

Paris just sat there thinking about what all his father had just told him, he got up and went for a walk.

Helen just shook her head at Paris, she had told him of her time in Greece and never wanted that for his cousin. She had also told him to let the Achilles issue go a long time ago. Maybe now he will. After they all finished eating they all went their separate way.

Hector went to find Briseis to make sure she was found her in the gardens. It seemed to be her go to place now. She spent so much time getting it back to how it once was. AS he entered he saw her sitting by some purple flowers that took him forever to find.

"Briseis are you okay darling?" Hector asked her sitting next to her wrapping his arms around her.

" Yeah, Sorry I went off like that in front of Asts. I shouldn't have yelled like that or said what I did. He is still very young and likes to repeat what people say" Briseis said leaning into her cousin.

"It's fine, He was playing with his food and not paying attention to what was going on, Besides I'm proud of you for standing up for Achilles. I know he is not a bad man, If he was he wouldn't have saved me or treated you with such respect nor Father. I know you miss him dearly. Just hang in there and things will be okay in time." Hector said holding her.

Briseis just broke down and cried into Hector's chest. Letting out all the anger she had for Paris and all the sorrow she had for Achilles. They didn't know how long they sat there. Briseis finally pulled back and smiled at Hector. He helped her up, kissed her forehead and went to find his wife.

Briseis left the garden to find her Uncle to apologies about her outburst. She heard voices in the Thorn Room. As she got closer she noticed she knew both voices. One was her Uncle and the other was one she hadn't heard in a long time. She knocked on the door, heard Priam say enter. She entered to see Odysseus. A smile came a cross her and his face at seeing each other again. She slowly approached them. Odysseus opened his arms to her for a hug, She ran intio his arms. They had began a friendship. One to were Odysseus saw her as a daughter. A relationship that Achilles and Briseis welcomed when Achilles was called to Agamemnon.

"It is good to see you again Odys" Briseis said pulling back from him.

"You too, Bri. How are you?" Odysseus asked her.

" Hanging in there. What are you doing here?" Briseis asked him.

" Just talking with your uncle about somethings." He said to Briseis. Turning to Priam "I will be in town for a few days, Let me know on your decision" Odysseus said nodding to Priam and hugging Briseis one last time before leaving the Throne room.

"Uncle what was that all about?" Briseis asked after Odysseus left the room.

" My darling child come take a walk with me" Priam said holding his hand out for her.

Briseis smiled at him, she took his hand as he lead her out of the room. They walked around the Palace and ended up going to the gardens. The place she loved the most. She spent hours on end putting this place back together. Once inside the gardens Priam released her hand and allowed her to do as she wished.

" Okay Uncle, what was Odysseus doing here, not that I wasn't happy to see him again. We were pretty close while in the camp. When I wasn't with Achilles I was with him so I was safe" Briseis said smiling remembering that time.

" Before I answer that my dear, I need to know something. What really happen when you were with Achilles? I will not judge you my dear, I would just like to know." Priam said to his niece.

Briseis really looked at her uncle, trying to figure out if he really wanted to know the a few minutes she nodded her head at him.

" If I tell you this, You can't interrupt me, If you do I won't be able to tell it all. It's hard just to think about it all let along talk about it" Briseis said to her uncle.

"Very well I won't interrupt you" Priam said giving her a smile.

Okay" She said taking a deep breath.

" It all started the morning I left for Apollo's Temple on the beach, as we said our Prayers to Apollo, we heard the alarm bell and went to our hiding places in the Temple. I was so scared I thought we were doing to die, Well some of us did. Some men found me, took me to a tent, tied me to a pole and left me there alone. I don't know how long I sat there. When a man with golden locks appeared in the tent. I knew he was a warrior, The blood on his sword, and sweat on is body. Once he saw me he was shocked least to say, But he did cut me lose. Saw my burses and cuts, he brought me some water to clean my cuts. Tried to find out my name But I didn't want to tell him at first. He knew I was royalty, He insulted me, I insulted him back. I finally told him my name, When someone came into the tent and told him Agamemnon wanted to see him, he told me something I never thought I would hear let along I didn't have to fear him, He was the only Trojan that could say that. Thing is he was telling the truth, While he was gone, Some men came and took me from the tent. I then learned his name Achilles. He was a might warrior I could tell from the way he moved, He reminded me of Hector. Strong, Powerful and protective. Agamemnon wanted to have his way with me. Achilles didn't like that. He threaten to kill him. I stopped him I don't know why I did but I did. He left, then I was taken back to the devils room. I was lucky all I had to do was feed him., I was so scared. I barely slept that night. The next day a fight happen, Hector won, the devil was so pissed. But he didn't do anything to her. Instead he gave me to the men for "fun" as he called it. Fun if you want to call it that, They tried to rape me and brand me. I thank Apollo every day for Achilles saving me that day. He carried me to his tent, I fought him the whole way.

Once we got to his tent he let me tried to help me clean I kept pushing his hand away. After a few times of him trying he gave up and threw the rag at me, then I threw it back at him. He just smirked at me and put the rag in the basin of the water. After staring at him, I pulled the basin closer to me and began to clean myself once again. He demanded ai eat, I was too tired to fight him on it. As I ate he talked. He talked about the gods, How they envy us because we are mortal. and stuff like that. It surprised me how much he knew about the Gods. I insulted him once again and all he did was smirk at me with the most beautiful blue eyes, They reminded me of the sea when Apollo blessed us with warm sunny days"

. Soon after I fell asleep. I woke in the middle of the night. I knew I had to get away from him but I also had to punish him for the Priests who he killed. I saw a knife on the plate that held food" Briseis said to her Uncle, getting and walking to the wall over looking the city. Taking a deep breathe for the next part. It was the hardest of the whole time with Achilles.

"I quietly grabbed the knife and slowly put it under his neck, It was almost like he was waiting for me to do something. He told me to do it over and over. I asked him if he would kill more if I didn't, He said he would. I pushed the knife harder against his neck. He grabbed my upper arms, before I realized what was happening he had me on my back with the knife still at his throat. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. I froze at first, I wasn't expecting him to do that. We kissed for a minute or two, During that time I had dropped the knife. Things did go farther then kissing. I gave myself to him that night, and the following nights. No Uncle before you even think it he did not force me to do it. The first night after it happened I prayed to Apollo to forgive me for breaking His Vowel. He surprised me though and I still left Him. His love like always, It was like he understood what I was feeling before I even did. A few nights later was the worst time of my life. When Achilles and Hector fought. I cried so hard. Odysseus was there to help me through it. We then started to talk about his wife and sons. He had one near my age. He told me about his home. I finally fell asleep from crying on the beach. When I woke it was dark and I went back to the camp, I saw you there You had finally came. and talked to Achilles and you made me come with you. I didn't want to leave, as bad as that sounds I didn't.." Briseis said coming back to sit next to Priam.

"Once we got back to the palace and I found out what really happen to Hector, so many questions started at me. From you, Paris, Hector, When I saw the look on Paris's face when he asked me what happen I lied. I was so scared what he may do. Everybody but one person who shocked me the most. Helen only asked me if I was physically okay and should I need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk and just listen and not judge to come find her. It was after the attack that I did. I needed to talk to someone who understood what it was like to love someone they shouldn't love. She helped me with Achilles's death. Hector knew I was missing someone but not who. Although Paris knew and boy did he rub it in my face. He saw the love me and Achilles had when he shot Achilles. Achilles's face will always be in my mind. The heartache of losing someone who is willing to scarfice themselves for someone they love.I know he and some of the other men burned our beloved City but he was only doing what he had to do to find me and make sure I was safe., But oh how I miss him Uncle. I know you think it's wrong but I don't care. So there is what really happen on the beach. Please don't hate me" Briseis said looking down at her hands in wait for her uncle's responds

Priam sat there for a minute or two and really thought about what Briseis told him. He remembered how closed off she was when she first came back, How her and Helen had grown close. She started smiling a little, but then the attack happen and things changed. She never smiled, always wore black in morning of the troops so she said. Priam finally fully understood what his niece went through, Much of it shocked him, some scared him and then some was proud of her for standing her ground. She reminded him of her mother. Strong willed and willing to scarfice herself for someone or something she loved or believed in.

" My dear child I could never hate you. I understand what and why you did what you did. After all you are my niece and a part of this family no matter what child." Priam said hugging her close.

"Uncle will you tell me now what Kind Odysseus wanted?" Briseis asked

" Odysseus wanted to have a meeting with me about joining an together and to make sure Hector and I are fully recover from the war. Apparently there was a young woman who spoke very highly of us. I wonder who that was?" Priam said smiling at her.

" Just speaking the truth when he asked what were you like Uncle" Briseis said taking his hand.

" Thank you my darling child" Priam said kissing her hand,

"Now Uncle that can't be all he wanted. He could have sent a messenger with a letter to see how you were. I know Lord Odyssey. What else did he want" Briseis asked knowing there was more to the meeting.

Priam stood and faced the city looking at all his people. Thinking's how could he tell her the full truth? What would Hector and Paris do?

"Well my Child there is more but..."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be adding more soon I hope and will re-upload this chapter once betaed.


End file.
